


The difference between romance and romantic

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Cliches, Waffles, flower picking, otgw reference, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Who on earth started the rumour that only girls want a nice romance?





	The difference between romance and romantic

Walani is lying flat on the grass, WX on their front. They have enough sand, they’re certain. Surely they’re allowed to take a little break, right?

“I miss smutty books.”

Walani mutters, picking a small piece of grass up and folding it over with as much precision as she can muster. WX seems preoccupied with trapping a lady bird, walling off wherever it tries to crawl to next with their hands. 

“Whenever we get out of here, I want to show you flame decals.”

“WHY IS THAT?”

“Just think they’re neat.”

She confirms, before raising the folded piece of grass up to her lips and blowing it so that it makes a small squeaking noise.

“It’s a grass kazoo! My uncle taught me how to make it.”

WX nods. They seem to be loosing energy with the ladybird, and it’s getting dangerously close to escaping.

“WALANI, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?”

“Shoot!”

WX fidgets their hands, watching rather disappointedly as the bug decides it’s had enough. It flies off, leaving WX without any kind of distraction.

“HOW COME WE NEVER DO ANYTHING ROMANTIC?”

Walani stops trying to get sound out of her ‘kazoo’ and sits up to look at WX.

“What do you mean? Last week I brought you all those stingers and then we made out.”

“YES, BUT THAT’S NOT REALLY ROMANTIC, IS IT? NICE, BUT NOT ROMANTIC.”

Walani flexes her fingers against the grass. It seems such an odd question from the ‘soulless’ creature. The supposedly broken robot who thinks of nothing beyond their own survival instincts, with no regard for anything or anybody else-but then again, that’s not true, is it?

“IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T LIKE WHAT WE DO NOW, BUT SOMETIMES I SEE WILLOW AND WILSON GO ON THOSE LITTLE FOREST PICNICS, AND I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SIMILAR.”

They too sit up, pulling themselves into a cross legged position. Walani places her hand against their back, and she isn’t at all fond of the strange thrum she can feel beneath her palm.

“THE ENGLISH HAVE AN EXPRESSION, ‘NEVER SHAG UNDER A BUSHEL.’”

Walani pulls her eyebrows together and squints in doubt.

“I don’t think they do.”

“WELL, EVEN IF THEY DON’T, THE POINT STILL STANDS. WHY DON’T WE DO SOMETHING THAT ISN’T JUST...RUSHED?”

Walani is, at this point, downright confused. What are they even supposed to do in a place as hellish as the constant that could even resemble a romantic date? The atmosphere of the entire place is wrong. It just gives her bad vibes.

“I know! We could go summer spelunking!”

She grins brightly, but her face immediately falls whenever WX’s eyes fall into flat half circles, and they stand up.

“YES, LET’S GO SPELUNKING IN A DIRTY CAVE FULL OF MONKEYS AND BATS. WHY WAIT TO THE SUMMER? LET’S BOOK TODAY TO MISS THE RUSH!”

“There’s no need to be sarcastic.”

Even without pupils, Walani can just see them rolling their eyes as they walk away, bag of sand in their grip.

———

“Why are we picking so many flowers?”

“Is it a funeral?”

“A party?”

“A wake?”

The two small voices keep chiming in behind her, along with occasional ghostly ‘Ooohs’. Walani turns back towards Wendy, Webber and Abigail.

“Someone in camp just needs them.”

“That’s a lie.”

Wendy pipes up. 

“If someone needed petals, it would be far more beneficial for them to come out and pick them by themselves.”

Walani continues to pick up as many flowers as she can, breathing a sigh of relief whenever Webber begins to idly chat to Wendy again. She can’t help but giggle slightly as she hears part of the conversation.

———

“Benjamin Franklin, Nickel, Beep-beep, Argyle, Wiggles, Cold beef, Ampersand, Joey, Watercress, but above all, the worst name for a frog has to be Dave.”

Webber has been chatting in such a way since he found a small, harmless little frog near the meadows. He’s currently holding it in the hand that isn’t full of flowers, cradling it like a baby as it makes endless croaks.

“Some day, he will grow up and most likely kill you in your sleep.”

“That’s a risk we’re willing to take! Besides, Flycatcher’s a good boy!”

Walani takes the flowers from them both whenever they get back to camp. For such strange kids, they both still willingly accept candy as payment. Wendy satisfied with her taffy, and Webber with his frog, they both happily go off to ‘play’ a game that will no doubt involve the slaughter of a bird despite Abigail already being present and accounted for.

Walani, for possibly the first time in her life, gets ready to do work voluntarily.

———

Whenever WX gets back to the tent, they’re incredibly tired, and very, very ready to go to sleep. Their sulk had led to some extra pig hunting, which hadn’t been without its injuries, and at this point, they’re begrudgingly ready to apologise to Walani.

Whenever they enter the tent proper, however, they’re met with an alarming sight.

There are bright garlands hung up, each one covering the seam of the tents ‘walls’ as they lead down from the pointed tip of the structure. Walani is sitting on her bedroll, a few small, stray flowers tucked into her hair, and WX can definitely smell something that tastes good. Really good.

“Surprise! This romantic enough for you?”

She teases, reaching out to make grabby hands for them. WX leans down, and she kisses a bolt on the side of their head, WX still looking around the tent. 

“WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?”

“When you sodded off.”

They continue to gaze until their eyes fall on something.

“ARE THOSE WAFFLES?”

Walani nods gently and gestures towards them. They look good, golden and sticky and dusted with sugar, an unusually elaborate and, as Wilson would phrase it, “resource-sucking” meal.

“Yeah! I even had Warly make them so I wouldn’t mess them up.”

WX immediately grabs the plate and tears a piece of waffle off, shoving it into their mouth. Even with their limited capacity to taste different flavours, they can still tell that this is delicious. They let out a small noise, yet still don’t swat Walani’s hand away from the dish like they would with anyone else’s. She too takes a small piece and pops it into her mouth, immediately brightening as the taste of sugar seeps into her tongue.

“DID YOU REALLY DO ALL THIS JUST BECAUSE I COMPLAINED?”

“Mhm.”

WX smiles then, and places the waffles to the side-greater love hath no robot-and pulls Walani into a slightly sticky embrace. 

“I WISH YOU WERE THIS SUBSERVIENT ALL THE TIME.”

They mumble. Walani can tell they aren’t being serious, though. She can hear in their voice, in the unusually quiet tone. 

“So it was a good surprise?”

WX lets out a small purr.

“DEFINITELY.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy!


End file.
